forever?
by Celestial Aika Rynka
Summary: Summary: Kau akan menjadi cinta pertama dan terakhirku. Tak peduli akan waktu yang terus berjalan, aku akan selalu mencintaimu kini dan masa yang akan mendatang. Aku bahkan yakin jika kita sudah saling mencinta di kehidupan sebelumnya-BoboiFang, Gaje, OOC, Typo(s), alur kecepatan, Shonen-ai, Slash, dll..


Hujan deras sedang mengguyur membasahi sebuah tempat terjadinya perang, bagaikan langit ikut menangis sedih pada orang-orang yang telah gugur dalam perang tersebut.

"Pangeran!" Sebuah teriakan keras terdengar diantara suara hujan dan suara pedang yang saling bertubrukan.

Suara teriakan itu berasal dari seorang pemuda bersurai ungu sepunggung -bayangkan saja gakupo- dan berpakaian khas perang. Kini ia tengah berlari kearah seseorang yang berada beberapa meter di depannya, seseorang yang memiliki panah mengenai jantungnya, seseorang yang baru saja ia panggil pangeran, seseorang yang telah merebut hatinya.

"Pangeran!" Langsung saja pemuda bersurai ungu itu membawa kepala sang pangeran yang memiliki surai coklat dan iris hazel ke pangkuannya.

"A-ah.. Panglima.." Ujar sang pangeran pelan. Diwajahnya terlihat sekali rasa sakit yang teramat sangat.

"Bertahanlah Pangeran!" Ujar sang pemuda bersurai ungu menggenggam erat tangan kanan sang Pangeran. Ia takut akan kehilangan sang Pangeran, Pangeran yang ia cintai dan juga mencintainya.

"Ma...af.. Hah.. A-aku.. Uhukk.. Tak bisa.. Uhukk.." Ujar sang Pangeran sambil terbatuk darah.

"P-Pangeran!" Pemuda bersurai ungu itu semakin panik melihat pemuda di pangkuannya terbatuk darah.

"Panglima.. Hah.. Rendahkan k-kepalamu.. Hah.."

Sang Pemuda bersurai ungu langsung menuruti perintah. Ia langsung merendahkan wajahnya hingga jarak wajahnya dan wajah sang pangeran hanya berjarak 5 cm.

"A-ku.. Akan.. Hahh.. Selalu.. Men-cintaimu... M-maaf.. A-ku.. Tak bisa.. Haahh.. Bersamamu.. S-sampai ak-hir.. Aku... Uhukk.. Me-nunggumu.. Di.. Hah.. Kehidupan.. K-kedua.."

Setelah mengatakan hal itu sang Pangeran mencium bibir Sang Panglima dengan lembut. Melepaskan ciuman tersebut dan benar-benar pergi meninggalkan sang Panglima yang terus saja menangis sambil memeluk raga kosong sang Pangeran.

.

 **Desclaimer: Animonsta Studios.**

 **Judul: forever?**

 **Pair: BoboiFang.**

 **Summary: Kau akan menjadi cinta pertama dan terakhirku. Tak peduli akan waktu yang terus berjalan, aku akan selalu mencintaimu kini dan masa yang akan mendatang. Aku bahkan yakin jika kita sudah saling mencinta di kehidupan sebelumnya-BoboiFang, Gaje, OOC, Typo(s), alur kecepatan, Shonen-ai, Slash, dll..**

 **Genre: Hurt/comfort, (mungkin?).**

 **Rated: T+**

 **warning: Slash, Shonen-ai, Gaje, Death chara, Aneh, Typo(s), OOC, dll...**

A.N: Fic ini untuk meramaikan Melodious of BoiFang or FangBoy 2015.  
Promt 47 (First), Prompt 48 (Last), Prompt 54 (Past), Prompt 55 (Future), Prompt 56 (Now), Prompt 59 (Death), Prompt 60 (Reborn).

.  
.

Ranjang berderit cukup keras karena pergerakan tiba-tiba dari Remaja anggur yang tadinya tertidur langsung duduk terbangun. Remaja bersurai ungu tersebut terbangun dari tidurnya dengan nafas tergesa-gesa. Iris violetnya mengerjap sebentar sebelum akhirnya mengedarkan pandangan matanya menelusuri ruang kamar yang di tempatinya.

"Mimpi?" Gumam Remaja anggur itu sambil mengatur deru nafasnya yang masih memburu.

Setelah merasa deru nafasnya telah normal, ia mulai bangkit dari kasur empuknya menuju wastafel yang berada di dalam kamar mandi yang tersedia di kamar tidurnya.

Ia membasuh wajahnya berkali-kali dengan air segar dan dingin yang mengalir dari keran wastafelnya.

"Hanya mimpi. Tapi.. Kenapa terasa begitu nyata?" Ujar Remaja ungu itu atau kita sebut saja Fang sambil memandang cermin yang merefleksikan wajahnya itu.

"Kenapa seperti.. Aku pernah mengalami kejadian itu... Pernah berada di posisi itu?"Hanya mimpi. Tapi.. Kenapa terasa begitu nyata?

.

kini Fang sedang berjalan menelusuri lorong menuju ruang kelasnya.

Akhir-akhir ini mimpi aneh sering menghantui tidur Remaja 15 tahun itu, contohnya kejadian tadi pagi.

Ia selalu bermimpi akan hal yang sama. Perang, mayat dimana-mana, genangan air hujan yang telah bercampur darah, seorang pemuda bersurai anggur panjang yang menangis sambil memeluk seorang pemuda-

Mata Fang terbelalak saat iris violetnya menangkap sesuatu yang familiar baginya. Seseorang Terasa Familiar dan begitu dia rindukan.

Fang terus menatap seseorang yang berada beberapa meter di depannya dengan intens.

Rambut itu.

Mata itu..

Dan Wajah itu...

Tidak salah lagi! Remaja yang beberapa meter di depannya itu adalah orang yang selama ini selalu berada di dalam mimpi Fang.

Remaja bersurai coklat dan beriris hazel itu terlihat kebingungkan. Sejak tadi kepala surai coklat itu menengok kanan-kiri seperti sedang tersesat.

'Apa ia murid baru?' Pikir Fang masih menatap Remaja coklat itu.

Kaki jenjang milik Fang pun bergerak menuju remaja yang sejak tadi menjadi objek amatannya itu.

"Oy kau menghalangi jalanku!"

"Ah iya maaf."

Hazel dan Violet bertemu.

Setelah mendengar protesan dari arah belakang, remaja coklat itu lantas membalikkan badannya untuk melihat seperti apa rupa orang yang telah mengganggunya mencari jalan.

Namun setelah membalikan badannya, ia merasa membeku saat menatap iris violet remaja ungu di belakangnya.

'P-perasaan apa ini?Rasanya seluruh Kebahagianku langsung meluap dari dalam tubuhku, membuatku ingin memeluk orang ini. Ingin menumpahkan semua rasa kerinduanku, karena sudah lama tak melihatnya.' Pikir Remaja coklat-Boboiboy masih menatap iris violet milik Fang. Tangan yang berada disisi tubuhnya, ia kepal kuat, menahan diri agar tidak langsung menarik remaja ungu itu kedalam pelukannya.

'tunggu- sudah lama tak melihatnya? Memang kapan aku pernah bertemu dengannya? Aku yakin ini pertama kalinya aku melihat orang ini.' Pikir Boboiboy bingung pada dirinya sendiri.

"oy! Hoy!"

Boboiboy tersentak begitu mendengar suara Fang.

"A-apa?" Tanya Boboiboy agak gugup.

"Kau murid baru?"

"Iya."

"Pantas saja. Sejak tadi kuperhatikan kau dari jauh kau terlihat seperti sedang kebingungan."

"Heh.. Kau sejak tadi memperhatikanku? Ada apa nih?" Goda Boboiboy sambil mencolek-colek bahu Fang yang lebih pendek darinya.

"H-hah?" Fang dengan bodohnya mengatakan kalau sejak tadi ia memperhatikan Boboiboy diam-diam.

"Kau tadi bilang kalau memperhatikanku sejak tadi. Kenapa? Kau jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama denganku ya?" Boboiboy masih saja menggoda Fang. Seringai semakin merekah ketika melihat pipi Fang bersemu merah.

"Heh.. Jadi memang benar?"

"Bukan begitu, Bodoh! Akh.. Menyesal aku memiliki niat untuk membantumu.." Langsung saja Fang beranjak pergi dengan perasaan kesal.

"T-tunggu! Aku memang tersesat jadi tolong aku!" Dengan tergesa, Boboiboy berlari kearah Fang yang mempercepat langkahnya.

"Tunggu! Hoyy!"

.

.

"Dan sulit di percaya, ternyata kita sekelas, Fang." Ujar Boboiboy sambil tersenyum lima jari.

Fang tidak mengubris perkataan Boboiboy, ia tetap saja merapihkan bukunya dan bersiap meninggalkan Boboiboy sendirian di kelas.

Boboiboy yang tahu kalau ia diabaikan, hanya merenggut sebal.

"Hoy Fang, aku sedang mengajakmu bicara tahu!"

Fang tetap mengabaikan Boboiboy. Kini langkah kakinya mulai berjalan kearah pintu kelas. Tidak memperdulikan panggilan Boboiboy dan langkah kaki yang menyusul dirinya.

Ia saat ini sedang bingung dengan apa yang ia rasakan saat ini.

Setiap kali melihat Boboiboy rasanya Fang ingin langsung memeluknya sebagai pelampiasan rasa rindu yang amat dalam.

Perasaan bahagia karena setelah sekian lama ia menunggu, akhirnya ia dapat berjumpa kembali dengan Boboiboy.

Fang sungguh bingung dengan dirinya sendiri.

Suara langkah kaki masih terdengar dari arah belakang Fang. Jadi Boboiboy masih mengikutinya?

Langsung saja Fang berbalik dan menatap sang iris hazel dengan tatapan tajam.

"Kau berhentilah mengikutiku!" Desis Fang menatap Boboiboy tajam. Sedangkan Boboiboy hanya menatap Fang dengan bingung.

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Boboiboy dengan wajah bingung.

"Kau. Berhenti. Mengikutiku." Ujar Fang penuh penekanan.

Boboiboy masih saja bingung sebelum akhirnya tertawa lepas.

"Pffttt- AHAHAHAH! Aduh sakitnya perutku.." Ujar Boboiboy masih saja tertawa sambil memegangi perutnya.

"Kenapa kau tertawa, Hah?!" Teriak Fang kesal.

"Aduduh... Sepertinya disini terjadi kesalahpahaman." Ujar Boboiboy berdeham untuk menghentikan tawanya.

"Eh?"

"Lorong Ini adalah satu-satunya jalan yang menuju kearah lapangan sekolah kan?"

Fang mengangguk mengiyakan ucapan Boboiboy.

"Nah kau tahu kan. Aku berjalan lewat lorong ini karena ingin pulang bukan karena ingin mengikutimu. Jadi... Ja-ngan-Ke-ge-er-an." Ujar Boboiboy penuh penekanan diakhir kalimatnya.

Boboiboy menyeringai lebar saat melihat Fang terdiam dengan wajah yang bersemu merah karena malu.

"Makanya jadi orang jangan ke-geer-an. Bye~" Bisik Boboiboy di telinga kanan Fang dengan nada mengejek saat dirinya ingin melewati Fang yang terdiam.

Fang mengepalkan tangan yang berada di sisi tubuhnya, wajahnya ia tundukkan kebawah, dan badannya entah mengapa bergetar menahan sesuatu.

"KUSSOOO MATI SAJA KAU BOBOIBOY!"

.

.

"Hey panglima... Tidakkah malam ini bulan terlihat sangat indah?"

"Iya indah dari jauh tapi jelek kalau dilihat dari dekat."

"Pffttt-ahahahah! Aku tidak berpikir sampai kesana loh, panglima.."

"Iya karena aku lebih pintar darimu."

"Aku ini pangeran loh."

"Huh.. Bukannya dulu kau yang memintaku untuk tak bersikap formal?"

"Hm.."

"Aku terkadang bertanya.."

"Apa?"

"Kenapa kau memilihku Pangeran? Ah tidak, maksudku-" .

.

.  
.

Fang membuka kedua kelopak matanya saat alarm berbunyi, ia telah bangun tapi masih enggan beranjak dari kasurnya.

Fang terdiam memikirkan mimpinya barusan. Setelah sebulan Fang tidak bermimpi seperti itu sekarang mimpi itu kembali tapi tidak seperti mimpi mimpinya yang sebelumnya yang selalu berada di sebuah peperangan,meskipun mimpinya yang sekarang tetap berisi orang yang sama.

Fang bermimpi dua orang pemuda duduk bersampingan di sebuah kolam kecil sambil memandang bulan, seorang pemuda berambut coklat dengan memakai pakaian khas kerajaan dan satunya seorang pemuda bersurai ungu panjang dengan memakai pakaian pengawal kerajaan.

Fang sungguh sangat heran, kenapa ia selalu memimpikan kedua pemuda tersebut? Dan terlebih kedua pemuda tersebut mirip dengannya dan Remaja murid baru sebulan lalu-

-Boboiboy.

Remaja surai anggur itu terkadang suka berpikir, apa si iris hazel juga suka bermimpi akan hal yang sama sepertinya?

Tidak membuang waktu Fang langsung beranjak dari kasurnya dan segera bersiap-siap jika ia tak ingin terlambat ke sekolah.

"Apa mungkin.. Aku harus bertanya akan hal ini padanya?"

.  
"P-pangeran.. S-sesuatu terjadi pada anda?"

"Saya baik-baik saja, panglima.."

"T-tapi kenapa tiba-tiba Yang Mulia Pangeran mengatakan hal itu pada hamba?"

"Apa saya tidak boleh mengatakan hal itu?"

"Boleh. Tapi seharusnya Pangeran mengatakan hal itu pada Perempuan cantik diluar sana, b-bukan pada hamba. Pangeran, perasaan tidak boleh dijadikan main-main. Maaf jika hamba berkata lancang."

"Main-main? Anda menganggap ucapan Saya itu hanya main-main, Panglima?"

"T-tidak."

"Hah.. Akan saya ulangi perkataan saya dan tolong tanggapi dengan serius panglima.."

"Saya mencintai Anda, Panglima. Jadilah pendamping hidupku.."

"Tapi jika Hamba menerima Pangeran, bagaimana jika Yang Mulia Raja dan Permaisuri tahu? Kita ini sesama lelaki Pangeran."

"Aku tidak peduli Orientasi seksual-ku menyimpang karena mencintai pemuda semacam anda, Panglima. Aku tidak peduli jika Yang Mulia Raja dan Ratu tahu jika pangeran mereka ternyata memiliki orientasi seksual yang menyimpang dan mengusirku dari kerajaan. Aku tidak peduli akan segalanya asalkan itu dapat membuatku memilikimu.."

"Aku sungguh sangat mencintaimu, Panglima.."

"Apa.. Pangeran bersungguh-sungguh?"

"Kau meragukanku?"

"Tidak, hanya saja hamba-"

"Kau tidak perlu se formal itu.."

"A-ah.. Hanya saja aku takut Pangeran akan pergi meninggalkanku begitu saja saat aku sudah sangat mencintai Pangeran."

"Aku tidak akan berhenti mencintaimu. Bahkan sampai di kehidupan selanjutnya aku akan selalu mencintaimu, F-"

.

.

.

.

"-boy! Boboiboy! BOBOIBOY!"

"U-unghh.. " Remaja surai coklat mengerjapkan matanya sambil menguap dan merenggangkan ototnya yang kaku. Setelah merasa semua nyawanya telah terkumpul Boboiboy menatap orang yang telah mengganggu tidurnya.

"Ada apa, Gopal?"

"Pulasnya tidur kau. Beruntungnya guru-guru tidak ada yang melihatmu tertidur." Ujar Gopal dengan nada sedikit mengejek.

"Memang ini jam berapa?"

"Ini sudah jam istirahat. Kau tertidur dari jam pertama sampai istirahat! Ish ish ish semalam kau bergadang ya?" Ujar Gopal sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

Boboiboy melemparkan pandangannya ke seisi kelas. Benar, kelas saat ini kosong hanya di isi olehnya dan Gopal.

Boboiboy tadi saat tertidur memimpikan hal aneh. Rasanya seperti ia pernah mengalami hal itu tapi lupa kapan. Ia bingung, kenapa ia bermimpi semacam itu? Dan terlebih kenapa Pemuda yang di panggil Pangeran itu mirip dengan dirinya? Sungguh ia tak mengerti. Pemuda yang di panggil Panglima juga entah mengapa mirip seperti Fang.

"Sudahlah, ayo istirahat sebelum jam istirahat selesai." Ajakan Gopal membuat Boboiboy tersadar dari lamunannya.

Ia pun berjalan mengikuti Gopal, keluar kelas dan pergi menuju kantin untuk mengisi perut kosong.

Saat Boboiboy sedang bergurai dengan Gopal di lorong menuju kantin, mereka tak sengaja berpapasan dengan Fang yang baru saja dari kantin.

Ekor mata Boboiboy diam-diam menatap Fang dengan seksama. Ia tak mengerti dengan dirinya sendiri.

Kenapa setiap melihat Fang ia selalu saja ingin memeluk remaja ungu itu?

Apakah ini ada kaitanya dengan mimpi yang barusan ia mimpikan?

"Boboiboy!"

"E-eh?! I-iya?" Boboiboy tersentak saat seseorang memanggilnya.

"Kau melamun lagi."

"Teheheheh maaf Gopal. Ayo kita kekantin!" Ujar Boboiboy menggaruk belakang kepalanya dengan kikuk sebelum akhirnya berlari ke kantin meninggalkan Gopal di belakang.

"Huwa tunggu aku Boboiboy!"

.

Kini hari sudah menjadi senja, dan Fang baru saja akan pulang kerumahnya. Pada saat jam terakhir Fang izin untuk pergi ke uks dengan alasan tidak enak badan, namun ia tak benar-benar pergi ke uks melainkan pergi ke atap. Saat sedang asyik tiduran diatap sambil menikmati angin, kantuk menyerangnya dan membuatnya terlelap diatap.

Dan disinilah Fang, berjalan seorang diri di lorong sekolah yang sudah sepi. Fang sungguh merutuki mimpi aneh yang selalu datang ke mimpinya. Kenapa? Kenapa selalu mimpi itu?

Terkadang Fang berpikir mungkinkah mimpi itu adalah kisahnya di masa lalu? Di kehidupannya yang sebelumnya? Jika benar lalu kenapa ia juga harus memimpikan seorang pemuda yang mirip dengan Boboiboy? Apa di kehidupan sebelumnya ia memiliki suatu ikatan dengan Boboiboy?

Fang menghela napasnya lelah. Sampai kapan ia harus begini? Ia lelah sungguh.

"Eh Fang?"

Fang tersadar dari lamunannya ketika seseorang memanggil namanya. "Kenapa Kau belum pulang?"

"Hey! Harusnya aku yang mengatakan itu!"

"Terserah!"

"T-tunggu Fang!" Boboiboy dengan segera menangkap salah satu tangan Fang, mencegah Fang berjalan menjauhinya.

DEG

'A-aa... Kenapa tiba-tiba berdegup kencang?' Pikir Fang agak memerah.

"Mau apa kau?!" Ujar Fang mencoba terdengar ketus agar kegugupannya tertutupi.

"Aku ingin berbicara denganmu, Fang." Ujar Boboiboy dengan serius. Fang pun menatap Boboiboy, tertarik dengan apa yang ingin dibicarakan Boboiboy.

"Baiklah. Jadi?"

"Jadi begini Fang... Akhir-akhir ini aku sering bermimpi aneh. Di dalam mimpi itu terdapat seorang pangeran dan seorang panglima."

Tanpa Boboiboy ketahui, Fang membelalakan kedua bola matanya saat mendengar perkataan Boboiboy.

Ah ... Jadi Boboiboy mengalami hal sama sepertinya.

"Tapi yang membuatku heran adalah rupa kedua pemuda tersebut. Entah mengapa rupa mereka sama seperti kita. Jadi ... Bagaimana menurutmu, Fang?"

Boboiboy kini menatap kearah Fang, namun sang surai anggur menundukkan wajahnya.

"Hey Boboiboy, asal kau tahu saja aku juga sering memimpikan hal yang sama sepertimu. Seorang Pangeran dan Seorang Panglima yang berbincang penuh kasih."

Kini giliran Boboiboy-lah yang membelalakan kedua iris hazelnya. Ia memandang tak percaya ke arah Fang yang masih menundukkan wajahnya.

"Dengan begini aku makin yakin akan pemikiranku selama ini."

"Pemikiranmu selama ini?"

"Ya. Hey Boboiboy ... Apa kau percaya pada Reinkarnasi?" Kini Fang mengangkat kepalanya yang sejak tadi menunduk, Membuat kedua pandangan mereka saling bertubrukan sebelum akhirnya Boboiboy menolehkan wajahnya kesamping.

"Reinkarnasi? Hm ... Entahlah ..." Ujar Boboiboy ragu sendiri.

"Sejujurnya aku tak percaya akan hal yang bernama Reinkarnasi. Tapi, aku sungguh yakin jika apa yang selama ini kita mimpikan adalah kehidupan kita di masa lalu!" Ujar Fang dengan sangat yakin.

"Jadi kau ingin bilang kalau sebenarnya kita ini Gay?!"

'Eh?'

"Di mimpi tersebut sang pangeran dan sang panglima adalah sepasang kekasih. Dan kau bilang kalau sang pangeran dan panglima tersebut adalah diri kita di masa lalu. Bukankah itu artinya di kehidupan sebelumnya kita Gay? Huh ... Sayang sekali aku bukan seorang Gay, Fang! Jadi jangan harap kalau aku akan mencintaimu di kehidupan sekarang, Dasar Gay!"

DEEGGG

Jantung Fang terasa seperti berhenti seketika mendengar penuturan dan tatapan merendahkan dari Boboiboy.

K-kenapa rasanya sakit?

"Aku tidak tahu jika kau seorang Gay. Mungkin di kehidupan sebelumnya itu kau memberikan sesuatu padaku dan membuatku mencintaimu, tapi tidak dengan di kehidupan ini. Aku bukanlah seorang Gay sepertimu!"

Setelah mengatakan hal itu, Boboiboy langsung berjalan begitu saja melewati Fang yang membeku.

TES

setetes air mata mengalir dari sudut mata Fang.

Tes Tes Tes

Disusul oleh tetes tetes lainnya keluar dari iris violet Fang.

Tangan kanan Fang bergerak menuju ke arah dada kirinya, di mana letak jantungnya berada. Sakit. Rasanya begitu menyakitkan mendengar semua ucapan Boboiboy.

"Pada akhirnya kaulah yang mengingkari perkataanmu sendiri, Boboiboy yang mulia Pangeran ..." Ujar Fang pelan sebelum akhirnya kesunyian lorong tersebut di isi oleh suara isak tangis sang surai anggur.

.

.

.

Sudah seminggu semenjak kejadian tersebut, dan Boboiboy tahu kalau Fang memang selalu mengindarinya.

Entah mengapa Boboiboy merasa sepi. Biasanya setiap hari mereka selalu bertengkar meskipun hanya karena masalah kecil namun sekarang bertatap muka saja tak pernah apalagi bertengkar.

Seisi kelas pun menyadarinya jika Fang berubah. Ya Fang berubah menjadi anak yang benar-benar diam, mau berbicara hanya jika guru yang mengajaknya berbicara setelahnya dia akan diam seribu bahasa di tempat duduknya sambil menatap keluar jendela dengan tatapan kosong.

Boboiboy berusaha bersikap tak peduli akan berubahnya sifat Fang. Ia tahu jika yang ia ucapkan pada Fang seminggu yang lalu berlebihan, ia ingin minta maaf. Sungguh.

"Fang ..." Boboiboy mencoba memanggil nama Fang, berharap mendapat respon, namun Fang bahkan sama sekali tidak sedikitpun bergerak dari posisinya.

"Fang ... Aku ingin minta maaf ..." Sekali lagi Boboiboy mengeluarkan suara namun tetap tak mendapat respon yang berarti.

"Aku tahu jika ucapanku seminggu yang lalu berlebihan. Jadi aku ingin meminta maaf, Fang." Boboiboy menatap Fang berharap mendapat respon dari sang surai ungu, namun diamnya Fang membuat Boboiboy menyerah dan bersiap meninggalkan Fang.

"Tidak." Boboiboy menghentikan tubuhnya yang ingin berjalan pergi begitu dirasanya mendengar sang surai anggur membuka suara.

"Aku tidak memaafkan orang yang mengingkari ucapannya sendiri, Boboiboy."

Setelah mengatakan hal tersebut Fang beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan pergi meninggalkan kelas juga Boboiboy yang masih terdiam di tempatnya

.

.

.

.

Ini sudah hampir sebulan Boboiboy dan Fang tak saling bicara. Saat ini Boboiboy tengah berjalan menuju halaman belakang sekolah, berharap bisa bertemu Fang.

Entah mengapa Boboiboy merasa ada sesuatu yang salah pada dirinya, ia merasa sangat merindukan sang surai ungu.

Suaranya, tatapan sinisnya, semuanya yang ada di diri Fang.

Setiap mereka tak sengaja berpapasan rasanya Boboiboy ingin sekali menerjangnya dan membawanya ke dalam dekapan Boboiboy.

Aku ini bukan Gay.

Itulah yang selalu Boboiboy ucapkan pada dirinya saat pemikiran untuk memeluk Fang datang.

"Ahahahah Kak Fang bisa saja." Langkah Boboiboy terhenti begitu saja ketika mendengar seseorang menyebut nama Fang.

"Tidak, aku serius Ying."

Suara Itu! Boboiboy langsung merapatkan dirinya ke dinding begitu telinganya menangkap suara yang begitu dirindukannya.

Ah itu dia Fang!

Boboiboy mengintip dari kejauhan, ia melihat Fang sedang duduk di bangku yang tersedia di halaman belakang sekolah bersama seorang gadis oriental berkacamata bulat, bersurai raven kuncir dua. Fang terlihat begitu bahagia bersama gadis berkacamata bulat tersebut.

Boboiboy memandang tajam ke arah mereka, entah mengapa ia tak suka melihat Fang tersenyum lembut pada orang lain.

Senyum itu hanya untuknya!

Tanpa Pikir panjang Boboiboy melangkahkan kakinya ke arah bangku yang di duduki Fang dengan gadis berkacamata itu.

"Ah... Kak Boboiboy.." Ujar Ying agak terkejut akan kehadiran Boboiboy, sedangkan Fang hanya menatap datar ke arahnya.

GREEBB

Boboiboy menangkap tangan kanan Fang dan menariknya untuk mengikutinya, meninggalkan Ying yang menatap bingung kepergian mereka.

Dalam perjalan tak satupun dari mereka yang membuka suara hingga akhirnya Boboiboy menghentikan langkahnya, merasa lokasinya sudah cukup jauh dari Ying.

"Fang, siapa gadis itu?" Tanya Boboiboy menatap wajah Fang, namun Fang hanya menatap datar kearahnya.

"Aku tak suka melihat ada gadis yang mendekatimu, kau tahu!"

"Apa Urusanmu?!" Akhirnya Fang membuka suaranya.

"Kau bukanlah siapa-siapaku. Bukan Urusanmu!" Ujar Fang menatap Boboiboy dengan sangat dingin.

Fang langsung berjalan begitu saja meninggalkan Boboiboy yang tengah merenung akan sesuatu.

'Benar. Aku bukan siapa-siapanya, tapi kenapa aku cemburu?' Pikir Boboiboy sambil menatap Punggung Fang yang semakin menjauh.

"Apakah ... Aku menyukai Fang? Ah tidak, mencintainya?"

.

.

.

.

.

Fang menatap datar ke arah seseorang yang beberapa langkah di depannya. Seorang Remaja beriris hazel, dan bertopi aneh sedang menghalangi jalannya menuju rumahnya.

"Minggir!" Ujar Fang dengan sinisnya.

"Tidak."

Fang hanya menatap datar Boboiboy, sebelum akhirnya berjalan berniat melewati Boboiboy begitu saja. Namun...

GREBB saat Fang berhasil melewati Boboiboy, Remaja Hazel itu langsung memeluknya dari belakang.

"Lepaskan."

"Fang, maafkan aku. Aku tahu kau tak akan memaafkanku yang telah mengingkari ucapanku sendiri, tapi tolonglah beri aku kesempatan." Ujar Boboiboy mengeratkan pelukannya saat Remaja Anggur dalam pelukannya mulai melepaskan diri.

"Ku bilang Lepas!"

"Fang, Aku Mencintaimu."

DEG

Fang membelalakan kedua bola matanya mendengar penuturan Boboiboy.

"Kau bukanlah Gay."

"Fang, maafkan ucapanku saat itu. Aku sungguh mencintaimu Fang!" Ujar Boboiboy membalikkan tubuh Fang, menghadapnya. Ia pun memegang Pundak Fang dengan tangan kananya, dan mengeratkan pelukannya pada Fang dengan tangan kirinya.

Tubuh mereka kini semakin menempel satu sama lain.

"Fang aku sungguh mencintaimu." Bisik Boboiboy saat bibir mereka hanya tinggal beberapa mili, sebelum akhirnya bibir keduanya saling menyatu satu sama lain.

Fang terdiam untuk beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya mengikuti Boboiboy untuk memejamkan matanya menikmati ciuman dari Boboiboy.

Ciuman yang diberikan Boboiboy bukanlah ciuman penuh nafsu duniawi, namun ciuman ini penuh akan perasaan lembut, kasih sayang, penyesalan yang amat dalam.

Membuat Fang menitikkan air matanya, merasakan perasaan penyesalan Boboiboy dari kedua bibir mereka yang saling menyatu. Setelah beberapa detik kemudian Boboiboy melepaskan ciuman lembutnya, namun tak menarik wajahnya.

Ia menatap wajah Fang dari jarak yang amat dekat. Ia pun menghapus bekas air mata di sudut mata Fang.

"Aku sungguh mencintaimu Fang. Lalu, kini, dan yang akan datang." Ujar Boboiboy dengan senyum yang memancarkan kelembutan.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Boboiboy."

Setelah itu mereka kembali terlarut dalam ciuman lembut tak menuntut mereka. Menikmati perasaan satu sama lain dari orang yang mereka cintai.

.

.

.

.

"Kau memang bodoh, Boboiboy!"

"Eh? Apa salahku?" Tanya Boboiboy tak mengerti menatap sang kekasih yang berjalan di sampingnya.

"Kau tadi menciumku di gang dekat sekolah, bodoh! Untung tak ada yang melihatnya." Ujar Fang dengan nada kesal.

"Tak apa jika ada yang melihat. Mereka harus tahu jika Fang hanya milikku, bukan milik mereka." Ujar Boboiboy dengan santainya. Membuat Fang sedikit merona karna penuturannya.

"Bodoh."

Saat ini Boboiboy dan Fang sedang berdiri diatas trotoar penyebrang jalan.

Mereka sedang menunggu lampu lalu lintas berubah menjadi merah agar mereka dapat menyebrangi jalan raya tersebut. Jalanan memang tak terlalu ramai tapi kita tetap harus mematuhi lalu lintas bukan?

"Ah.. Lampunya sudah merah. Ayo Fang!" Ujar Boboiboy menggandeng tangan kanan Fang, dan bersiap menyebrangi jalan.

Namun sebuah mobil berkelajuan tinggi terus melaju kearah mereka, tak menandakan ingin berhenti.

"Awas Nak! Rem blong!" Teriak sang supir berteriak panik.

Lantas tanpa pikir panjang Fang mendorong sekuat tenaga tubuh Boboiboy ke sebrang trotoar.

"Ugh!"

BRUAKK

"Fang!"

Boboiboy langsung berlari kea rah tubuh Fang yang terpelanting cukup jauh karena tertabrak mobil tersebut.

"Fang…" langsung saja ia membawa kepala Fang dalam pangkuannya. "Bertahanlah.."

"Hey cepat panggil ambulans 11"

Boboiboy dapat mendengar orang-orang berseru panic namun tak ia perdulikan. Yang saat ini ada di pikirannya hanyalah Fang.

"B-Boboiboy.. Ugh-"

"Fang!" Boboiboy berseru panic ketika Fang terbatuk darah.

"Bertahanlah Fang!"

"M-maafkan aku.. B-boboiboy- Uhuukk!"

"Jangan bicara lagi. Ambulans akan segera datang, Fang!" Boboiboy panik ketika melihat Fang

terbatuk darah.

"Ambulans, siapapun tolonglah cepat panggil ambulan-" Seruan panik Boboiboy terhenti begitu Fang menggenggam tangannya dengan lemah.

"B-boboiboy.. Uhuk.."

"Sudahlah Fang, jangan bicara. Kenapa kau malah menolongku sih.." Boboiboy menatap tubuh Fang yang berlumuran darah dengan tatapan amat bersalah. Bagaimanapun ialah yang membuat Fang seperti ini. Andai Fang tak mendorong tubuh Boboiboy, mungkin ia akan terlihat sama seperti Fang.

"Kau tahu..."

Boboiboy tersadar dari lamunannya ketika mendengar suara lemah Fang.

"A-aku mendorongmu... Karena.. Uhukk.. A-aku tak ingin... Ke-hilanganmu lagi.. Uhuuk.. Tak ingin Ka-u pergi meninggalkanku... Sen-dirian...Lagi.. " Ujar Fang lemah dengan napas yang terputus-putus.

"T-tapi bukan berarti.. Aku ingin meninggalkanmu.. Sendirian, B-boboiboy.."

"Sudahlah berhenti berbicara, Fang... Jangan bicara seperti kau tak akan selamat. Percayalah kau akan baik-baik saja!" Ujar Boboiboy menggenggam erat telapak tangan Fang, berusaha menyakinkan Fang -atau malah dirinya sendiri?-

"Aku bahkan belum menebus kesalahanku padamu, Fang.."

Fang tersenyum lembut namun terlihat sangat lemah begitu mendengar penuturan Boboiboy.

"K-karena itulah..."

Boboiboy terkejut saat Fang kehilangan suaranya, ia pun menatap lekat gerak bibir itu sebelum kembali tersenyum lembut.

Boboiboy kembali membelalakan matanya begitu Fang menutup kedua matanya, kepalanya tergolek begitu saja di pangkuan Boboiboy.

Boboiboy menitiskan air matanya, menangisi kepergian sang kekasih.

"Karena itulah... Aku menunggumu di kehidupan selanjutnya, Boboiboy."

Itulah yang Fang katakan tanpa suara pada Boboiboy.

Fang... Bersedia menunggunya di kehidupan selanjutnya.

Boboiboy menghentikan tangisnya sebelum akhirnya menatap langit biru sambil memeluk raga kosong sang kekasih.

"Fang... Akan kupastikan kita akan selalu bersama di kehidupan selanjutnya. Jadi jangan bosan menungguku ya?" 

.

.

End...

Ohohohoh aku re publish ulang ficnya karena terjadi begitu banyak kesalahan sebelumnya xD

masih adakah yang mau mereview fic gaje-ku ini? *ngarep*

Oh ya di bawah masih ada ceritanya loh jadi jangan dikeluarin dulu kalo penasaran sama Omakenya xD

This is...

.

.

Omake...

Disebuah ruangan dengan banyak kabel-kabel disana sini dan juga sebuah komputer yang berisi data yang sulit di pahami, nampaklah seorang pemuda berambut pirang dengan mengenakan jas berwarna putih yang sedang tersenyum puas.

"Akhirnya selesai kubuat.." gumam pemuda tersebut menatap puas sebuah tabung yang berisi seseorang -atau sebuah?- tengah memejamkan matanya.

"Akhirnya Proyek kedua-ku telah selesai. Sekarang kuaktifkan kau." Gumamnya kembali sembari menekan tombol enter yang terdapat pada keyboard yang tersambung dengan komputer.

Setelah tombol enter di tekan, suara mesin terdengar memenuhi ruangan tersebut, dan juga lampu lampu yang berpendar menyilaukan.

Seseorang atau kita sebut saja sebuah robot dengan ukuran tubuh remaja laki-laki bersurai coklat yang berada dalam tabung dengan kabel kabel yang tersambung pada tubuhnya itu mulai membuka kedua kelopak matanya yang beriris hazel menyala nyala.

"Boboiboy telah diaktifkan. Dalam kondisi yang normal." Suara kaku khas robot terdengar memenuhi ruangan tersebut.

Robot bersurai coklat itu mulai berjalan khas robot keluar dari tabung dan menghampiri pemuda ber jas tersebut. Matanya berkedip-kedip kaku sebelum akhirnya seluruh tubuhnya rileks, tak kaku seperti sebuah robot.

"Nah.. Mari kita mengetes memorimu. Siapa namamu?" Ujar Pemuda tersebut menatap robot yang beberapa langkah di hadapannya.

"Nama Saya Boboiboy." Tak seperti saat pertama kali berbicara, kali ini robot bersurai coklat itu berbicara seperti manusia biasa.

"Bagus." Ujar Pemuda itu kembali tersenyum puas.

"Sekarang akan kupanggilkan temanmu. Masuklah!" Ujar Pemuda tersebut sambil menatap kearah pintu.

Boboiboy memandang penasaran ke arah pintu sebelum akhirnya terbelalak terkejut melihat siapa dibalik pintu tersebut.

"Kemarilah.." Perintah pemuda tersebut pada robot lain yang baru saja masuk ke ruangan tersebut.

Iris hazel Boboiboy terus saja menatap robot itu. Sampai akhirnya mereka berhadap-hadapan satu sama lain. Robot itu pun tersenyum lembut pada Boboiboy.

Surai Anggur sebahu, iris violet berbingkai kacamata.. Tak salah lagi... Dia...

"Kau adalah..."

"Akhirnya kau terlahir kembali..."

"Fang!"

"... Boboiboy!" 

.

.

End benar benar xD

Apakah ada yang merasa familiar dengan omakenya? Adakah? Adakah?

Jika ada, memang benar, ini kuambil dari video Vocaloid Rin dan Len yang berjudul Regret Messange kalo gak salah xD

Sekian dariku, Mohon Reviewnya _colonthree emotikon_


End file.
